A conventional thermal transfer printing requires a printer that is provided with a carbon based ribbon. To transfer toners on the carbon based ribbon to a print surface of a label sheet, the carbon based ribbon and the label sheet are overlapped and pressed by a platen roller and a thermal print head while heat is applied. However, the printed label especially for a care label tends to be attached to the ribbon and be rewound with the ribbon by a ribbon rewinding mechanism, which renders succeeding operations troublesome.